Victorious: Girl's Love and Lust
by Crazyer
Summary: Futa. Girl X Girl. Tori wants revenge on the one who violated her. Cat wants love. Jade wants acceptance. More girls inside. This is rated M. I don't own Victorious or any of it's Characters. Chapter 3 is up, and four is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Trina's Angry: Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I was sitting down at my kitchen table and reading an interesting book. It was about a sailor who caught a Kraken. He didn't want to kill it so they went out to sea together. They found a mystical island and they have to survive on it. I was really getting into it. Then Trina came and sat in one of the chairs. She kicked my book off the table and put her feet up. I love my sister, but she is a pain in the ass.

"Tori, go get me some water." Trina ordered me.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" I asked. I wasn't going to be pushed around today.

"Because I just sat down. Now go get me some water...With a lemon"

I got so angry. I got up, filled a plastic cup with water and grabbed a lemon. I then walked over to her and pored the water over her head. She deserved that.

"OH! Did I forget the lemon? Here!" I said before squeezing the lemon and spilling the juices onto her lap.

Trina screamed. Then looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with rage. Not anger. To be honest it scared the hell out of me, but I stood my ground.

"Aw. Are you mad because you got wet?" I teased her.

Trina got up and pushed me on the floor. "What the hell?" I screamed. She then grabbed me by the hair, and bent down. She told me in a deep, dark voice, " You are going to pay for that Tori. You. Will. PAY" She then turned me around so I was laying on my back.

Trina took her skirt off. She was now wearing a white shirt and was in her... Underwear? I laughed. "Trina wears underwear!" I said. Trina smiled venomously. " Oh Yeah, well guess what?" I was about to reply, but I noticed something sticking out in her underwear. It was small, but then it got bigger and bigger. Soon it was huge. I didn't know what it was. Trina then pulled down her underwear and a penis flopped out. I gasped in horror. My sister... Had a dick? She then slapped the shit out of me.

I opened my mouth and shouted," What the fudge is.." I didn't finish because Trina shoved her half hardened dick into my mouth.

"Tori has a dick in her mouth." She taunted. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to take her dick out of my mouth, but Trina grabbed the back of my head.

"No Tori. This is your punishment. Now you have to suck my big dick!" She yelled at me. I kept trying to fight, but then she got mad.

" I said suck"-She shoved her dick farther down my throat-" my dick Bitch!"

Her dick touched the back of my throat. She then started humping my face. I couldn't believe I had my sister's meat in my mouth. I started crying. She mercilessly humped my face. I didn't want to suck her dick. I hated the way her dick tasted and I didn't want it.

"You like my dick Tori? Yeah, I know you do bitch! Now, here is some more!" She shoved her dick down my throat. I started chocking. She didn't even shove the whole thing in. She kept humping my face violating me. All I could do is feel her dick sliding in and out of my throat. Her dick completely filled my mouth to the brim. "I'm not even fully hard yet!" She screamed. She then shoved the whole thing into my throat.

I screamed into her dick. It hurt so much. My throat was stuffed and it went all the way down. I was chocking and I could barely breath. My mouth was filled to the brim and her cock stretched my throat. She smiled down at me. "Now let's see how good this song bird can suck a cock." She then pulled out of my throat and then slammed back into it. My gag reflex kicked in. She hammered into my throat nonstop. Her cock slid in and out of my throat. There was hair above her cock and it slapped me in the face. I hated this. It was so painful and it felt like she was shoving boulders down my throat. Her cock was to big.

" I love your mouth Tori! It completely wraps around my dick, and your throat is so tight! I can't tell which is better!"

I didn't like how my lips around her cock. How my mouth sucked in her dick liked it loved and need it. I could taste every bit of her shaft. I hated it, but I couldn't deny that her cock was starting to taste good.. What was I thinking? Was I starting to enjoy my sister's humping? The sweet taste of her cock in my mouth? She kept going until I felt her cock twitch deep in my throat. She then pulled out. A lot of my saliva coming out on it.

"Shit. Almost cummed before the main event." She said.

"I learned my lesson Trina. Please don't make me suck your dick again." I begged tears streaming down my face.

"Shut up whore."-Trina slapped me-"Know your place." She then flipped me over and took off my sweat pants. I nearly cried. "Please no Trina." She smacked my ass through the panties. " I said shut the FUCK UP! Your a bitch and you need to learn that." She examined my ass. " You've always had a sexy ass Tori."- she then pulled down my panties and looked at my vagina-" I see that your vagina is just as sexy." She then flipped me over and spread my legs. "Trina!" I said panicking. She then put her mouth to my vagina, and started to lick it. "Nooo!" I screamed.

She licked my vagina over and over. It felt wrong. My sister was violating me. I hate this I told myself. I hate my sister licking my wet vagina. My sister then did something that sent shivers down to my very core. She shoved her tongue into my waiting puss... I mean vagina. I screamed in pleasure... And my sister knew it. She swirled her tongue inside me. It felt so... GOOD. I loved her tongue and started moaning. She took her tongue out and nibbled on my cilt. I was in completely in ecstasy. Trina kissed, licked and ate out my pussy. I loved it. I wanted more. She shoved two fingers into my pussy and I started grinding on them. I looked down at Trina. " Fuck me harder!" I screamed. Trina stopped trusting. "What? I'm sorry. I thought I was in charge and you were a bitch?" She started to pull her fingers out. I panicked. "I am a bitch! Please fuck my like a dog Trina. I am a dog. I am a bitch, a whore... AAHH!" She thrusted three fingers into me. She was going fast and she started sucking on my clit. Oh fuck, it felt so good. She kept going faster and faster. I finally cummed onto her hand and mouth. She slurped up my juices and then cleaned my pussy.

"Now. Time for the main event bitch." Trina said to me. I was tired and didn't understand how she didn't cum yet. Maybe she was using that time to recover.

"Lean on the counter with your legs spread out and your ass sticking out." Trina ordered. I did as she told and she came behind me. "Guess what Tori?"

"What?" I asked trembling.

"My dick is 8 inches long and 3 inches 6 cm wide." I tried to turn around, but that's is when she stuck the head of her monster in me.

"AAAH! No Trina. Please, I am a virgin!" I begged.

"This is your punishment. I'll take your virginity, fuck you hard and rough, and make sure that you will never go a day without thinking about my juicy cock."

I felt her cock slowly plunge into me without lube. I screamed my head off. Wanting somebody to help, but no one was here. I felt her cock spread my vagina until it hit my hymen. Trina leaned closer. I could feel her breath." Trina, don't.." She thrusted in hard and broke my hymen. I screamed bloody murder. It was so painful. She took something that can never be replaced. Her cock was splitting me in half. Blood was going down her dick, and she humped me without letting me adjust. She thrusted hard and fast. Each thrust allowed her cock to burrow further into my tight canal. She moaned and grunted. She was ripping me apart and all I could do is cry. She pounded and pounded until she reached my womb. She stopped."Tori... I hope my cock shatters you." She then shoved it all the way in. I screamed. It hurt, oh fuck it hurt! Did she plan to get me pregnant? She fucked me hard. Sliding her cock in and out of me at super fast speeds. Fucking the shit out of me. She pulled out to the head and shoved back in. Fucking me with her blood soaked dick. She pounded so hard that the counter was cutting me. My pussy couldn't take it. She was spreading my pussy and womb to wide. It was ripping. "Fuck Yea Tori." She pounded me over and over. She finally pulled out. She flipped me, took off my shirt and dried her hard dick on my boobs. She pumped a few times before stepping back.

"How do you like it Tori. Knowing that you won't have passionate sex with your prince charming. Knowing that I made you my bitch, that I have something you will never get back. By the way it isn't over... I didn't cum yet..." She flipped me over again. I quickly faced her and stared into her eyes. She smiled sweetly and put her hands on either side of my ass. " No.. Please No Trina. I beg you. I'll suck you off... Give you a tit job. Not that." She bent down and licked my asshole. I recoiled and she kissed and sucked on my ass. "I am going to wreck your ass." She shoved her cock in. I couldn't scream. Her cock was to large to fit in my ass I thought. Especially without lube. She kept pushing and I felt her cock slowly piercing me. I yelled to the top of my lungs and she finally got her head in. She then shoved and pushed her cock into me forcefully. I couldn't take it all in I thought, but I was wrong. She fit her whole cock inside and then started to slowly move in and out. She was tearing my ass apart and I didn't know how much I could take. She picked up her pace slamming into me harder and going faster. It hurt so bad. She grabbed my hair. I frowned, trying not to show my weakness. " Tooorriii! I am going to fuck your brains out." She pushed my head unto the counter and went full force. It felt horrible. I could feel her cock ramming in and out of me. I couldn't stand it. I tried to not show weakness, to not show pain, but I rolled my eyes back. Feeling so much pain, but it kinda felt good. She fucked me without mercy, without care. "Yeah! Your ass feels so good. You won't be able to sit Tori!" She fucked me as fast as she could. My chin was banging into the counter. I was getting my brains fucked out. With one hand, she grabbed my boob and roughly caressed them. She pulled and yank, only increasing her speed. She spanked me. " You have been bad bitch. Take your punishment!" I felt her dick twitch nonstop. I was fucked so hard I didn't care I just wanted her to cum. She thrusted five more times. Her cock then erupted. "FUUUCCKKKK!" Trina threw her head back. Filling my ass to the brim with cum. She kept firing stream after stream. Long and thick. My eyes were rolled back and I cummed again. She finally pulled out, but she was still cumming. I was turned around and was anointed a bitch. She cummed all over my face and I took it. Her cock was shoved into my mouth and I didn't just take it... NO. I sucked her horrible cock and I wanted her cum. I wanted to taste it... Eat it. Trina was looking down a me. I was drenched in her cum and I was sucking her dick... Begging for more.

"Look at you. You really want my cum, don't ya?" She humped my face a couple of times and then she stopped cumming. She let me suck on her cock a few more times before she pulled out. I was drenched in cum and I drank at least eight strings. She must have cummed out twenty strings of thick... Juicy cum. I layed on my back. Disgraced, thirsty and broken.

Trina looked at me one more time before walking off. "Know your place whore."


	2. Cat Gets Sex

Cat Gets Sex:

I was trying to find my friends Tori and Andre in school. I wanted to tell them about a new video that popped up on the internet. It is so funny. It's about a kangaroo that is dressed up as a bunny. I couldn't stop laughing. Anyway, I forgot about them when I realized that the vice principle was looking for something.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She looked like she was panicking and was confused. " Principle Helen needs her coffee everyday at 9:15 a.m. sharp. I can't seem to find where to get it."

" Oh don't worry"- I said-"I will get the coffee and I will deliver it to her office. You are a busy woman and I am sure you will have more stuff to do."

She beamed with joy. " Thank you! It is a coco with lots of whipped cream on top. She prefers milk and cream. I'll be going now."

She walked away, and I headed to the food court. I grabbed the coffee from the new bagel stand and headed over to the Principle's office. I didn't see anyone at the front desk so I went straight toward the room. The door was cracked and I heard moaning from inside. I peaked in. Principle Helen was wearing a white shirt and a opened brown leather jacket. She was the on moaning, but I couldn't see why. I went inside.

"Principle Helen, are you o..." Principle Helen turned around and I saw the monster in her hands. She had a... a... Peepee! It was just like my brother's. We used to take baths together when we were younger. Although, hers was MUCH bigger. She could barely fit her giant hands around it. Wait a sec... Is this what my brother meant when my brother said black people were big? I knew he was being racist because Andre wasn't big. I accidently saw him taking a waz because I went into the wrong bathroom. Silly me.

"I... I got you your..."

" Close the door!" Helen screamed at me. I closed it immediately and locked it. Force of habit. I stared at my principle. She had a penis. Ladies weren't supposed to have those.

"Young lady, come here." I walked toward her. She stared at me with intensity. " You won't tell anybody right?" She asked me sweetly.

"Umm...Umm..." I didn't know what to say. It was awkward. I wasn't going to tell anyone, that would be mean, but why was she staring at me like that.

"Alright then... You leave me no choice." Oh no. Was she going to threaten to suspend me?I hoped not.

" I.." She grabbed my head and forced it down to wear her penis was. I nearly peed myself. " Open your mouth." She yelled. " I don't." She slapped me in the back of the head... Like my Aunt did. I immediately opened my mouth and engulfed her monster penis. She immediately started thrusting into my mouth. I hated the feeling of it. Her dick was huge. It stretched my jaw wide and it kept hitting thee back of my throat. She was sitting on a chair, pushing my head down as she thrusted up. I tasted her penis and it tasted weird. I thought I didn't like, but she kept thrusting more in. She then moved her penis in and out of my mouth. I had to keep tasting it as it went in and out and in and out and in and out. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. It tasted funny...

"Keep on tasting it dear. Suck on my dick and you will be surprised." Helen said. I heard her but didn't do anything. She kept going for another minute, but then she sighed and started slowing down. I thought she was about to give up, but then she got up with her penis still in my mouth. She started humping my face. I couldn't believe it. Her dick was going half way down my throat. I was chocking on it, but then I got side tracked. Her dick was going along my tongue. It tasted funny, but I wanted to taste more. I paid attention to the taste. I couldn't describe it if I tried. All the while she was still humping my brains out. It tasted... unique. I wouldn't say good, but I liked it. I wanted more and I remembered Helen telling me to suck it. How was I supposed to do that... Maybe like a lollypop? I started sucking and moving my tongue around, and Helen stopped immediately. I looked up and she had her eyes rolled back. Did she like what I was doing? Helen looked down at me.

"Did I tell you to stop?" She said quickly. She started humping my face with more force. It was hard to suck it now, but I tried my best. I sucked and sucked. As part of her dick went out of my mouth, there was a lot of saliva on it. I moved my tongue around it. Enjoying the taste. It really was starting to taste good. I wanted to take in all of it. So when she pushed into my mouth, I pushed my head forward. I wasn't ready for the monster. It stretched my throat to the max and it went all the way down. I could barely get any oxygen. Helen's eyed got wide and she looked down at me. The hair above her dick was in my face and I started playing with it. I had the sudden urge to please her.

"Child, I don't think you should... OOHH!" I started bobbing my head up and down her shaft.(When did I start saying shaft and dick?) My tongue glided across the long hunk of meat, and I bit down softly sometimes. I really loved "sucking" her dick. It tasted so good and I started wishing I could do this while she was humping me. Helen moaned as I sucked her meat and I kept slurping. I felt her dick twitch, and she tried to pull out. I didn't want her too. I wanted more of the fabulous penis. I grabbed her butt and shoved her dick back down my throat. " No. Stop." She said. I wasn't ready to give it up yet. Her dick kept twitching and she started desperately trying to push me off. I kept holding on to her firm ass and I smacked it. She jumped and that gave me that gave me thee opportunity to keep bobbing my head. I swirled my tongue around my beast. I sucked and nibbled on it and it started twitching wildly.

"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh SHIT!" Helen whipped her head back and that is when some strange liquid started pouring down my throat. I stopped and had no choice, but to drink all of it. It came out wildly and in a steady, thick stream. Helen started to gain a little bit of composure back and she ever so slowly exited my mouth. She stopped at the head and left it there. Streams of the liquid exited her beast and filled my mouth and went down my throat. She finally exited my mouth. The liquid continued to come out and it hit ne a little in the face. It soon stopped. My cheeks were full and I started to savor the liquid. From the look of her dick, the liquid was clearish. A little bit of white here and there. It tasted... Warm, like chocolate. I loved the taste. I swallowed it slowly, savoring every drop of it. I looked up at Helen. She had a look of amazement on her face.

"That was... Umm... Good. Have you sucked a dick before?" She asked.

"Nope." I said while licking my lips. Freeing them of the delicious liquid.

"What was that liquid?" I asked.

Helen smiled. " Semen sweaty. Also known as cum."-She said the sweetly-" What's your name darling?"

" Cat Valentine."

"Cat... I like it. You are good at sucking dicks, but..." She lifted my up and slammed me on her desk. "You shouldn't have kept sucking when I tried to pull out. Now I have to get hard again. Take off your shirt."

I took off my shirt. I'm not crazy impressive. I'm a 36B. Nothing crazy. " These will do nicely." Helen said in a naughty voice. She stood up on the desk. She adjusted me so I was directly in-between her legs. She put her now floppy penis in between my breast... With the bra still on. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Shh. Just feel and enjoy... I know I will." She then unhooked my bra. I threw it to the floor. Helen stood over me... Smiling like she was standing over a meal. She then stuck her limp penis in-between my boobs. She started thrusting hard. It hurt. Helen thrusted over and over, squeezing my breast.

"He...He.. Helen. Your hurting..."

" Oh yes. Fuck. Your titties feel so good in-between my dick." She pushed harder. She was going so fast, and the friction in-between my chest was hurting so bad. She was thrusting so hard and squeezing my 'titties' so hard. She was completely enjoying me. It was like she was using me.

"He..Helen...Please...Stop! Please!" I said rapidly.

Helen stopped. I thought she heard me and cared. She flipped me over and slapped my butt. She was examining it, and she then pulled down my black skinny jeans. She examined my butt and assume my vagina. " A firm, small ass. I love it. I don't need to fuck your vagina. I'm just going to wreck this beautiful ass."

I panicked. "No! Please no!" I screamed. Helen then got up on the table, and aligned her dick.

" To late honey. You should have knocked first... You will enjoy this." She then stuck her dick in my ass.

Pain immediately shot through my body. Her huge cock was splitting me in half. She was met by heavy resistance, but she kept forcing her way in, pushing her rock hard monster into my tiny anus. I was crying, wishing for this pain to end. " Yes! Yes! Take my Take my dick in your ass! Your puny, tight ass! Oh YES!" I was balling.

"How big are you?!" I screamed.

She chuckled behind me and stopped pushing. "Nine inches long, and four and a half inched wide." I screamed.

She thrusted in. Her meat was filled half my ass and it hurt like a... BITCH! It hurt so badly. Her cock was too wide. " FUUCKKK! Your ass is so TIGHT!" She then starting moving as fast as she could. She wasn't even going slow! he was fucking the hell out of me and there was nothing I could do. It hurt and I wasn't enjoying it. She didn't even put it all in! Her dick went back and forth in my ass, and it only started picking up speed. Helen was grunting and moaning. Stuffing more of her fat cock into me. She pushed and pushed, and finally got three-fourths of her cock into me. The monster went back and forth again. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper. The amount of force behind each thrust was shattering me. "FFUUCCKK!" I screamed. I couldn't take it.

"Well this is it honey! Now I'm going to go all the way!" Helen screamed with joy.

"NOOO!" I didn't want it.

She shoved the beast all the way in. Her balls slapped into my ass and my eyes bulged. My ass was filled to capacity and the tip of her dick touched my intestine. Her beast then started fucking the shit out of me. She trusted it over and over. Her breast going up and down. Fucking me as hard and as fast as she could. It was so rough. It hurt like a bitch, but I started to get aroused. In my mind I thought it was horrible, but my body was adapting and starting to enjoy it. I knew it was wrong in my heart. The whole thing was wrong, but I was getting so wet. Her balls slapped against my ass. Nonstop fucking me. My eyes were rolled back and all I could hear was the sound of her balls slapping against my ass. All I could feel was her nonstop humping. My mouth opened and I started panting. Getting more aroused by the second of her thrusting.

"You like it don't you slut!"-Helen screamed-"You like me fucking the shit out of you. Take this BITCH!" I didn't like being called a bitch, but Helen's thrusting prevented me from saying anything. I was flipped and then fucked harder. Now that she had my breast in her hands. She squeezed them so hard. Fuck it hurt. "Please. Helen. Don't ejaculate. Please." I begged like a little puppy. I was completely at her MERCY. "No, you will take my cum like a bitch. OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I can feel it coming!" She started thrusting wildly and with more force then ever before. I couldn't help, I stuck my tongue out, drool went down my breast and I waited for her cum to fill my ass." BAM! BAM! BAM! She was shacking the whole table. "Take it! Take it! TAKE IT!" She thrusted all the way, and cummed. It was filling my ass. She cummed nonstop, and my ass only got tighter. I screamed, and I had my first climax. I squirted all over Helen's breast. Those huge jugs. My ass was overflowing with cum. She had a face of pure pleasure. My ass was squeezing her dick and she loved it. She cummed a couple more times and pulled out. Her dick was covered in cum.

I was wasted... Could barely move. Helen towered above me and shoved one of her giant titties into my mouth. She smacked my vagina and told me to suck it. I sucked away. Sucking on her tits like I was two. Tasting my own juices. I licked in between and around her titties, and sucked her nipples to finish it off. She then shoved her dick into my mouth, and made me suck her cum. Sucking the thing that just shattered me. I sucked it dry, and she rubbed her balls in my face.

"I'm glad that I didn't cum on your face and clothes... How could I clean that up?" Helen smirked as she rubbed her big balls in my face. I was forced to suck it for a bit, and then she put her underwear and pants back on. I did the same... Only much slower.

I turned to look at her. She was sitting in her chair... Drinking her coffee like nothing happened. I was so shocked.. SO angry.

"Now go to class pet." Helen said.

I turned and picked up my things. I was one foot out the door..."Cat sweetie." I turned.

Her eyes were cold. "This never happened, and don't come back looking for more. I nodded and walked away.

"I went to class like a good girl and acted like nothing happened. I wasn't mad... Wasn't shocked. I was hurt. She used me. I wasn't loved.

-(Chapter Done(Authors Note))-

**That is it for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Jori. I plan for the ending of this to be in... Five to ten(Big gap...lol) chapters. I could write an all smut story if you guys wish. Full of all types of rated M if you name it. C YA PSYCHOS!**

**Sincerely,**

**Crazier **


	3. I love you

Jade's POV:

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class, and I noticed that I saw Tori acting weird. She was sitting there, staring into the distance. She isn't talking to anyone, and she hasn't been acting like herself for the whole day. I tried to mess with her by slapping coffee , but she just looked at me in shock and looked down. She picked it up, and then walked away.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ I wondered to myself. She was acting wacky. Sikowitz was talking about acting as if we were being anything. Andre was a turtle, Beck was a cat, and Cat was a... dog. Wow. That is weird. Tori asked to use the bathroom, and Sikowitz let her. I guess everyone could tell something was up with Tori because last time someone asked him use the bathroom, Sikowitz threw a banana at them... Then he drunk some coconut milk. He is weird, but kinda funny. He is a good teacher I guess.

I walked out. Sikowitz noticed, but didn't say anything. Guy has super hearing when he wants too. I walked to the girls bathroom, and didn't see her there, I walked out, and I looked around for Tori. I need to find out what is wrong with her. I looked around, and found her about to walk out of school. I ran towards her, and grabbed her arm.

She turned around with so much panic on her face. "You ain't going no where Tori." I dragged her off into the Janitor's closet, and closed the door. I locked it and pushed her onto the floor. I got into her face. What the hell is wrong with you Tori Vega. You have been acting super weird... Not stupid like you usually are." She looked down and wouldn't respond. "Okay Tori." I grabbed her by her hair, and took out some rotten pudding. Rex told me to hold it for him, and ran off. Probably was going to use this to prank Robbie. I put it close to her mouth, and Tori's eyes widened in terror... What the hell is wrong with her.

"If you don't tell me what the banana's is wrong with you, I will shove this all over your face and hair." I said to her with a fake devious smile. I was really worried about her. I mean she isn't my friend, but... Never mind.

Tori only sat there. With so much fear on her face. She left me no choice. I shoved it all over her face, and enjoyed every bit of it. She screamed, and I didn't care... I didn't even hear it. I thought I was cumming all over Tori's face. I thought she loved it... I thought she... Never mind. I was smothering it all over her face, and hair. I then shoved two fingers into her mouth. I noticed what I was doing to late. I stopped and looked down at her. She didn't look happy. She looked scared, and looked like someone was beating her.

" I am so sorry Tori. I didn't mean too." I tried to say. Tori sat there whimpering.

"Go away. Please. Don't violate me like... Like..." She pulled her knees to her chest, and rocked back and forth. I need to help her. I leaned down and tried to touch her, but she flinched. I know she didn't want me to touch her, but I am going too. Tough love... Weird. I leaned down, and hugged her. She tried to push me off, but I wouldn't let her. I hugged her tight. I rocked back and forth. Cuddling her in my arms. I pushed her hair out her face, and told her...

"It's okay Tori. I am here. I won't let anyone hurt you... I swear." I smoothed her hair out her face, and kissed her pudding stained forehead. She stopped crying, but was shaking. I whispered it was okay... Over and over. It was okay.

Tori looked at me. With her ador... With her puppy dog eyes. I looked at her... I said it was okay. She looked at me one more time. I started saying something...

"Tori? Are you.." She kissed me.

Tori's POV:

I was so scared... Jade was shoving her fingers in my mouth... I thought we were friends. I thought I was going to get raped again... I thought maybe I didn't have friends, or anyone else I could trust... I wanted her to leave me be, and I pulled my legs to my chest... Wishing for oblivion, death, anything to numb the pain. That's when Jade sat next to me, I wanted her to go away, but she didn't. She held me, cuddled me, and told me it was alright. She didn't know what Trina did to me, but she cared. I couldn't believe it. She consoled me until I stopped crying, and she kissed my forehead... I looked up at her, and she looked down at me. With something I never saw from her... More than caring, love. She was about to say something, but I couldn't control myself.

It may have been nothing, but I had to... Kiss her.

I pressed my lips against hers. She must've been shocked, but she didn't stop me... Was I loved? She was my friend and she had a boyfriends. It wasn't supposed to be possible. I kissed her anyway, and soon she melted into the kiss... Kissing me back. Sitting me in her lap, and holding me there. I kissed her with a passion that I didn't know that I had... I wanted her, Needed her. It was a sweet, long kiss. That's when I felt something growing against my butt... At first I didn't realize it, but it grew bigger and bigger. Until I couldn't help to realize it. I stop kissing Jade.

Jade looked at me with shocked and confused, but the look she made after only confirmed my suspicions. She had a look of pure horror. She pushed me off her lap, and head for the door. She had her head down, and I could see she was about to cry. I couldn't let her go. I couldn't... Not after what she did for me, and how I feel about her now... I need her. I immediately jumped up, and grabbed her waist. I spun her around, and with one hand grabbed the top of her jeans. The other hand started unbuttoning it, and zipping her pants down. Jade was blocking me from opening her pants.

"No Tori! Please! Don't do it! Leave me alone!" Jade pleaded.

I couldn't let her go, and I mentally sad sorry to her, and I bit her hand. She yelped in pain, and out of reflex let go of her pants. That's when I pulled her pants down, and saw the bulge in her panties. I looked up and saw her face, full of fear. I needed her to be okay, I was the only one that can do that... And the only way to do that is... No... I don't want to get raped again... Keep calm. I have to do this, for me and Jade. I looked up at her, and stared into her eyes. I placed both hands on her panties, and pulled the front down... Confirming what I knew...

She had a member, and I released it. I grabbed her member, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Tori..." I engulfed her dick.

I sucked it nonstop. I needed her to know that I didn't care that she had a penis. I slurped on her dick, and lick her shaft. Her penis was much longer than Trina's. I sucked, and slurped. Trying to please her. She was so shocked, but she had a face of pure ecstasy. She loved it. I sucked and licked, and finally shoved half her cock into my throat. It didn't make it all the way down, but it went half way. If I engulf her whole dick... I won't be able to breath. I rolled my tongue around her shaft, an bobbed my head up and down. One hand holding the base of her long dick, and the other playing with her balls. I couldn't see her face, but I kept going... I need to make her cum... I slammed all the way down.

Her cock was past my throat. It was all the way down, and then some. Her member didn't stretch my throat as much as... Never mind. Jade was the one that I needed to please. I managed to sneak a look toward Jade, and saw that she couldn't handle it. I didn't stop, and I swirled my tongue around. Bobbing my head just a bit, and the engulfing the whole thing again. I sucked hard. Licking, slurping, sucking and bobbing on the member that I was falling in love with. This wasn't forced upon me... I do this because I want to. Jade's started thrusting and grabbed the back of my head. I thought she was about to cum, but she pushed me off. Don't know how she managed that with her big cock.

I looked at her. She held her dick in her hand, and she was staring at me. I didn't know if she was mad or hurt. If she was happy or she was sad.

"Jade, I... I did this because I wanted to. I wanted you to know that I care about you, that I don't care that you have a dick. It doesn't matter, and I... I... I love.."

She dashed toward me and kissed me. She kissed me with so much force, so much lust... At first it overwhelmed me, but she didn't ravage me. No, she kissed me with lust and passion. I had to kiss her. I wanted her, needed her. In between her kisses she whispered something I will never forget. " I... Love... You."

I was full of joy. She loved me, and I... I loved her too. Her cock was getting harder by thee second, and I decided to show her. I started taking off my pants. I slide them off slowly, I then slid my panties off. I stopped her for a moment.

"Jade... I need to tell you a some things..."-I leaned in close to her ear-" One, I'm not a virgin..."-I took a deep breath-" Two, Trina... Trina has a dick and... SHe raped me..." Jade pulled back, and stared at me. She was about to yell, but I silenced her with my lips. The I whispered, " Three... I love you Jade, and I want you to have me."

Jade

Tori said that she wanted me to have her... It is a dream come true. I never wanted to admit it, I have liked her for a long time. I kissed her, and sucked her tongue. I needed her so bad, I wanted to show her how much I love her. I sat down on the workshop bench, and I aligned my dick to her pussy.

"Jade, how big are you?" Tori asked me.

" I'm... 11 inches long, an inch and a half wide." I blushed.

"You actually measured it?"-She chuckled-"Alright... Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, I needed her now.

She smiled wickedly, and dropped down. My eyes bulged. I was still a virgin, and she dropped down on my dick. Her hot, wet, and tight pussy was nearly all the way down my dick. The entrance was loose, but as she slowly slid down...It got tighter and tighter. "How do you like that Jade? You love it don't ya?" Tori bounced up and down my cock. Squeezing every inch of it, I was going crazy. She bounced up and down and up and down. She was only picking up speed, and it felt so good. She pulled her boobs out of her shirt. She squeezed my titties, and kept bouncing. She licked the top, and finally took my 38C titties out of my bra. She was getting even more horny because she picked up speed, and started moaning. She licked my nipples and pulled to her mouth. She was sucking it, and going super fast. It felt so good.

"Tori... Tori!" I screamed.

She smiled and fucked me faster. She went all the way up, and bounced back down. My nipple was being bit, and nibbled on. I was horny, and it didn't help. Her pussy squeezed me, her mouth pleased me, she was riding me. I didn't thrust up at all because all I could do was moan. I was fucked hardcore for five more minutes until I managed to push her off. She looked so shocked until I grabbed my dick and put it between her breast. I then thrusted in-between. Fast enough so it didn't hurt. I grabbed her tits for more control, and pinched it. She stuck her tongue out, and licked the tip of my long dick. I then stopped, and slowly put my dick back into her pussy... Teasing her. She tried to shove it in, but I pinched her titties. I licked them, and slurped them. I then looked into her eyes, and smiled devilishly.

"Time for some payback." I smiled.

I fucked her missionary style, and she loved it. Her tongue was sticking out, and couldn't help but grunt. Me being a virgin, and her being so fucking tight. I kept fucking, and I squeezed her tits hard. I smacked her ass. Sliding my dicks in and out of her beautiful vagina. I leaned down, and kissed her. Loosing speed, but it was worth it. I kissed passionately, with all my love and lust. I stopped to look down at her. "I love you." I reminded her. I picked her up, and threw her leg over my shoulder. I fucked her fast, and quick. My cock sliding in and out, me gritting my teeth trying not to moan. She knew it, and grabbed my tits. She pulled it up, and licked it non stop. I wouldn't let up, and I fucked her faster. We were fucking so fast, and soon she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her pussy got super tight, and she had her eyes rolled back. We both started moaning at the same time. Her pussy so tight. My dick sliding in and out, and me hitting the back of her womb. I loved this. I felt my dick getting harder. I was starting to move franticly. I couldn't control my thrust. I tried to push her off, but she clamped down on my tit, and wouldn't let go. She took her leg off my shoulder, and bounced up and down.

"Torrriii! GET OFF! I'm about to cum." I screamed.

She let go of the tit for a sec. "Jade, I love you... I want you... I want you to cum inside me. For us to be together... Forever."

I couldn't believe it... Should I do it? I love her. SO... Why not? It may be a lot of work, but... It's worth it.

"...I love you Tori. For a long time... SO. SO...(She wouldn't stop bouncing).YEESS!"

I grabbed her tits, and trusted as fast as I could. She bounced as fast as she could. We kissed, and made out. I squeezed her nipples until it was time. Her pussy clamed down, and my dick felt like it was about to explode. We both screamed three words. " I love you!" WE cummed. My juices was released into her, and her juices splattered all over my dick. I kept it in there. Cumming non stop. It felt so good. I cummed string after string, and Tori wouldn't stop squirting. I finally stopped after like... 15 super long and thick strings. I looked at her. She still had her eyes rolled back. Still squirting... Unaturally long. "Tori?" Her pussy got super tight, and she screamed really loud. It felt so good, but then something came out... Something long and hard. I pulled my dick slowly ( Super tight pussy). When it was finally out, Tori leaned against me... Tired. I looked at her. I kissed her slowly, and I didn't have a boner. We made out for a bit. Then I felt something herd against my dick... Wait.

"Tori.." I looked at her, and we both looked down. Out of the top of her pussy, was a dick as long as mine. We both gasped, and then we heard a third. I looked past Tori, and she turned around to see Cat at the door... Oh shit.

**AN:**

**Hey Guys. Been a while. School is a pain, and it just started up. I will probably update at least once a month. There are 4 more chapters(Yeah. This kinda has a story). The next one is super smut. Hope yall enjoyed. If you guys have any ideas what the next smut should be, write in the comments. CYA PSYCHOS **


	4. Important Note: Explain and Votes

**AN:**

I flipping hate my laptop. I typed over a thousand words(Didn't finish), and now I'm back down to nine hundred. The stupid shit crashed. It literately went back, froze, asked for me to reload the page and deleted a good amount of my work. I hate that. SO now I have to retype it. SO yeah. Vent over.

I plan for this story to have three more chapters. I'm pretty sure you all know the chapter I am writing is 5 times 3, +5, times 21, times 60, times 5, divided by 60, divided by 60, divide by 5, subtract 4 some. hehehe... Now you have to get what I'm saying, or do the math. Anyway, after that is three more chapters, and maybe a fourth. So all of this isn't bad news(Excpet the something-some, who wouldn't want to have multiple girls having sex? I want an answer) I am doing a poll thing through comments so guests can vote. So there will be a planned four chapters left if you guys vote on this... DO Tori, Cat and Jade get "revenge" on Principle Helen. By you know. Having "sex" with her... Ex. Or no. That is the vote. After or before that, Tori will get her revenge with _help_. And so yeah. Good stuff. The hint bombs are real. SO then there will be a summary of what happens after all these events through Tori's eyes. SO yea. It will then be all over. This time, I won't delete the AN when I post a chapter. SO we can get some votes.

Another thing, I wrote a new story with PJO smut. So you can read that...

Final thing, sorry guys. I've been super busy because somehow my life gotten even more crazy. Moving, work over filling the toilet(Have to figure out how to shove more down there), and ex. Ain't giving ya'll a sob story... What the hell did I just say? Whatever. Anyway, I'm sorry. Once Christmas break hits... I'm going to try and finish this by then. SO in the next two weeks(maximum), I will have a chapter up. Then I will have one or two chapters up by the end of New Year's. I will be also updating my other stories at the same time, so don't expect it every other day. Just every three days. So yeah. Thats it. Vote, check other story(PJO), make a fic of your own so I can read it, eat bacon pizza ex.

Cya Psychos.


End file.
